Mentalist Episode Tag: The Silver Briefcase, 7x5
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Post episode tag. Jane and Lisbon continue to discuss a life outside the FBI. Spoilers, 7x5. Humor, Jisbon romance. Rated T for suggestive adult content.


A/N: I can't begin to tell you how much I loved this episode! The best all season, in my opinion, mainly because of Jordan Harper's clever writing and Simon Baker's wonderful direction. Most of all, it was for how comfortable all the actors seemed this time, no doubt due to their director. The Jisbon moments were off the charts, and while still no kiss (though through promo pics, that is coming soon, _squee_!), I loved how closely Jane and Lisbon worked together on this case, and the banter was the very best part. The case was compelling and kept my interest the entire time. Well done, Simon! Hopefully the remaining shows will just build on this wonderful episode.

**Episode Tag: The Silver Briefcase, 7x5**

Later, at Lisbon's house, Jane made tea.

Lisbon declined his offer in favor of a glass of wine and few minutes to relax on her couch. She kicked off her shoes and lay down while she allowed her full belly of Chinese food to settle. It had been a long couple of days, but she couldn't remember when she'd enjoyed a case more. She and Jane had worked closely together on this one, and it had bee so exhilarating to be included completely on a case with him, to share in his plans openly, every step of the way. The highlight had been when he'd told her how happy he was too, especially because he left no doubt it was because of her.

Despite that, it made her a little leery when he started talking about leaving the FBI. He might act like it was only a casual thought, made a few joking deflections, but he'd also admitted he was afraid of losing her. With a flash of epiphany, Lisbon realized that this was why he didn't want to plan their future (he who _always_ had a plan). He was so used to thinking in terms of the ephemeral, being surrounded by danger and death on a daily basis, that to make any long-term plans seemed to him like tempting fate (though he'd deny to the end that he believed in such a thing).

She sighed, closing her eyes and trying to process this new insight into the most complicated man she had ever known. Personally, she couldn't imagine doing anything but working in law enforcement, and the thought of having no plans, no way of earning a steady living, terrified her almost as much as losing her terrified him.

Jane came from the kitchen to the living room, having removed his suit coat and shoes for his own comfort. It pleased her he was so comfortable in her house. He set down a glass of white wine on the coffee table within reach of her hand and she smiled her thanks. Then he picked up both of her feet with his free hand, sat down on the couch, and lowered them gently back onto his lap. She snuggled into her throw pillow in anticipation. With one hand, he lifted his teacup to his mouth; with the other, he began expertly massaging each pretty foot.

She made blissful noises of appreciation at his efforts, and he grinned as it reminded him of similar sounds she made in the bedroom.

"So," he said, picking up on their conversation from immediately after work, "I've made _my_ suggestions for our life post-FBI. What would _you_ like to do, if you weren't in law enforcement?"

She smiled mischievously. "You mean, what do I want to be when I grow up?"

He matched her grin over his teacup. "Precisely."

She supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor him. It was all hypothetical as far as she was concerned. And she knew she was right about this job giving him mental stimulation.

"Hmmm…well, when I was a girl, I wanted to be a nurse."

"Ah, of course. I figured that out long ago about you. You would have liked to have been like your mother."

She wasn't surprised by this deduction. "Yes. But I gave up on that dream for a couple of reasons. For one, I wouldn't like to be confined in a hospital all day; I like to be out in the field. For another, I don't mind so much seeing a dead body every once in awhile, but being around blood and gore on a daily basis—no thanks." She shuddered at the thought.

He chuckled. "I guess you have to know your limitations."

"Yes. Which was why my second choice was even worse for me—a teacher."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You're very good at explaining things. You care deeply about the younger people you've had on your teams…"

"Oh, come on. I lack the patience to be a teacher. When I get frustrated, I have been known to become too blunt, too angry, too…_violent_. You should know that better than anyone."

"Yes," he said wryly, remembering how his poor nose had suffered many times due to the frustration he'd caused her. "You're probably right. Striking your students wouldn't play well with the local school board."

She nodded, smiling serenely when he switched his ministrations to her other foot.

"I might have been an Olympic runner," she ventured dreamily, eyes closed once more.

"Or a professional flautist," he countered, remembering an ancient mystery of hers.

She laughed, opening one eyelid. "Nice try. I didn't play the flute."

"Someday I'll weasel it out of you," he teased, lifting one big toe to his lips. He planted a loving little kiss on her beautifully painted toenail. One thing people might be surprised to know about this woman, Jane thought—she loved her pedicures. Beneath her sensible shoes or height increasing boots, she had the softest, loveliest feet of anyone he'd ever known. She'd told him that her mother the nurse had always told her to take care of her feet, and she had taken that advice very much to heart.

Jane set down his teacup and devoted both hands to the massage now, enjoying just touching her as much as she seemed to enjoy what she'd recently deemed (in a totally different context) his "magic hands."

"Keep doing this every day," she said on a contented sigh, "and I might eventually volunteer the information. Oh yes…right there."

"How about a veterinarian?" he asked, ignoring his own physical reaction to the massage. "You've told me about all the dogs you've loved—"

"And lost," she finished. "For that reason alone, I couldn't be a vet."

"Social worker?"

"No. I tend to lack sympathy for people who get themselves into bad predicaments."

"Chef?" he suggested with a smirk.

She gave him a little kick with her foot. "Funny." While Lisbon knew how to cook a few basic things for survival, he was definitely the cook in the relationship. One need only open her refrigerator and behold all the takeout containers.

"Roller derby queen?"

She laughed in surprise. "What?"

"Look, it fits all your criteria. You would be free to be violent, you'd need the physicality of an Olympic athlete, and you'd be meting out tough justice to those who played unfairly. There'd be no dying pets or cooking or musical instruments, and not a beach or a bee in sight. And damned if you wouldn't look adorable in hot pants."

She smiled at his silliness, blushed at his wicked suggestion.

"You forgot about the blood and the staying inside—only this would be even worse; I'd be literally going around in circles all day. Sorry, you'll have to count me out of the roller derby." She flexed her well-massaged feet, yawned, and stretched her arms out languidly above her. "I guess that settles it: I'll just have to stay in law enforcement."

He'd thoroughly enjoyed her little stretching routine, and he shifted uncomfortably in his place, distracting himself by idly caressing her trim ankles.

"You could still wear the hot pants," he proposed slyly, looking at her thoroughly relaxed form with more than a hint of longing.

She moved her feet in his lap in a very suggestive way of her own, and she grinned at his involuntary gasp.

"Maybe," she said, "if _you_ are the one wearing the beekeeper's hat."

He was spread full-length upon her before she knew it, and she laughed breathlessly in the midst of his passionate kiss.

"Don't sell yourself short, Teresa," he whispered against her lips, "you have a very adventurous spirit deep inside of you."

She smirked at the double entendre. "On the contrary, I'm very happy right…where…we…are." She moved her hips for emphasis and he closed his eyes and moaned near her ear.

For the first time all evening, he agreed with her completely.

**A/N: So nice to be able to write these sexy little scenes and not have them conflict with canon. Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year!**


End file.
